Fumer est mauvais pour la santé
by Monk'ichii
Summary: BooxBo, etablished relationship. "Même dans son sommeil, il était tourmenté…"


Titre : Fumer est mauvais pour la santé.  
Auteur : Monk'ichii  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Romance. One-shot.  
Spoilers : Aucun.

« Même dans son sommeil, il était tourmenté…» Relation déjà établit, je sais que ça peut en dérouter plus d'un !  
Une petite review, ce serait gentil, même mauvaise !

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan ouvrit la porte de chez elle sans bruit. Presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, sauf celle de sa chambre. Elle était beaucoup trop épuisée pour prendre une douche, si bien qu'elle songea déjà à son lit douillet.  
Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit Booth sur le lit, endormi sur le côté, les mains serrant le coussin. Il l'avait attendu, elle en était certaine. Mais depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, on aurait dit que les squelettes étaient de plus en plus durs à reconstituer.

La plupart du temps, Booth veillait en regardant une rediffusion d'un match de hockey à la télévision. Mais parfois, les journées étaient tellement longues et les nuits beaucoup trop courtes pour que Booth puisse sacrifier une petite pause. Brennan le savait et le comprenait.

Elle alla s'asseoir près de son visage et contempla ses traits. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était en colère. Elle essaya de les détendre un peu et s'intéressa sur les os de son crâne. Elle qui vivait parmi les os n'avait jamais réellement examiné ceux de Booth. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié.  
Elle était aspirée par son visage lorsqu'elle vit Booth étreindre plus fortement son coussin. Elle fut surprise, d'autant plus que l'expression de son visage avait changé. Ce n'était pas de la colère comme elle avait cru d'abord, mais de la tristesse. Booth ouvrit alors les yeux, comme lorsque l'on sort d'un mauvais rêve.

« -Hey…

-Salut.

-Je me suis endormi, désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Elle l'embrassa comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Et peut être aussi parce qu'elle voulait l'embrasser, tout simplement.  
Brennan ne put s'empêcher d'être franche et directe : « Tu rêvais de quoi au juste ? Parce que les traits de ton visage étaient très tendus, notamment tes muscles corrugateurs du sourcil, ce qui suggère un sentiment de tristesse, peut-être ton passé ? »  
Booth n'était pas encore habitué au fait que sa petite amie était une scientifique et que ses longs monologues disaient beaucoup pour signifier peu de chose à son esprit. Mais avec le temps, il décodait un peu près tout ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu as compris ou il faut que je répète plus lentement ou que je tourne ma phrase d'une façon plus compréhensible pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, Bones. »  
Il se leva et entra dans le salon. Brennan se demanda où est-ce qu'elle avait été encore indélicate.

Elle le suivit tout de même et vit qu'il était au balcon, entrain de… de fumer ?!

« Tu ne devrais pas, dit l'anthropologue -tout en désignant la cigarette-, la nicotine te rendra accro, le monoxyde de carbone est mauvais pour le cœur et les poumons et il y a aussi plein d'autres composés chimiques qui sont cancérigènes…

-Merci pour ce petit cours d'SVT… Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi soudainement je suis devenu fumeur ?

-C'était la question que j'allais te poser. »

Un petit silence s'installa. Booth regardait ailleurs, les immeubles d'en face,…

« Ca permet de me vider la tête. » Brennan, en bon docteur, allait commencer à faire tout un exposé sur les effets de la nicotine sur le cerveau mais finalement, se tut.  
Booth hésita à se confier, c'était comme ouvrir une blessure qu'il avait mise beaucoup de temps à la fermer.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de la guerre, du temps où tu étais sniper dans l'armée ?

-Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent facilement, ça prend du temps… Il m'arrive parfois de…de revivre des instants… »

Brennan savait que même dans son sommeil, il était tourmenté par ses fantômes. Et elle savait aussi que parfois, mieux valait ne pas bousculer les autres. Elle voulait seulement connaître cette facette de Booth, qui lui était inaccessible.

« -Merci, dit-il en la regardant intensément.

-De quoi ? répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-D'avoir était la première image que j'ai vu en ouvrant les yeux. » Et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais il recula finalement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon haleine ne doit pas être terrible avec toute cette nicotine et mono-machin…»

Elle s'approcha : « Mais j'ai envie d'y goûter. » Elle l'attira vers elle.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBxBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


End file.
